


Our Stories

by writethedust



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethedust/pseuds/writethedust
Summary: just daily life stories of Jaehyun and Doyoung's relationship.it can be fun,it can be cute,yeah, just that.





	1. introduction

**Author's Note:**

> so........ my soulmate told me to do this and I was like... why not?  
> Hahaha.... enjoy then, this. I promise fluff dojae/jaedo. However, I have to warn. I'm not very good at fluff though.  
> this can be rather crappy

Its been 4 years since Jaehyun and Doyoung been in a relationship. 4 years since and they stayed strong together. It is a lie if they never fight. There were lots of fights between them with the fact that both of them have rather strong personalities especially Doyoung. They even have broken up once but manage to find their way to each other because, in the end, they both realized, they are meant for each other. 

4 years of together also meaning that they had finished the ‘honeymoon’ stage where they did every possible romantic date they could have. And by the 4th year, Doyoung had enough with wasting money for dates and chose to just stay at home, cuddling and being near each other. Jaehyun didn’t mind either. 

They just want to stay by each other side and nothing else


	2. camera recording

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung was trying to bake and things happen?

“What are you doing?” Doyoung asked while whisking batter for a cake. He was going to make it for his favourite dongsaeng, Jeno. It’s going to be Jeno’s birthday tomorrow and he was in charge of making the cake - actually he insisted. It was his favourite dongsaeng, he wanted to make it perfect.

Jaehyun smiled with his eyes focused at the screen of his digital camera that he had been holding, “What do you think, hyung?” he asked instead of answering with a rather teasingly tone. He chuckled as he watched the older's reaction.

Both of them were in a kitchen at Doyoung’s house - somewhere Jaehyun loved to spend most of his free times. The kitchen counter was full of bakery stuff that Doyoung had prepared. While Doyoung was making a cake, Jaehyun stood on the other side of the kitchen counter with a camera in his hands, clearly trying to do something.

Doyoung was annoyed somehow. “Why are you taking picture of me?” he asked but still continued on making the batter. His eyes glazed on the younger, studied what Jaehyun was trying to do actually.

“I’m not taking hyung’s picture though,” Jaehyun answered, smiled till his dimpled appeared. A giggle was heard by the end of his sentence.

Doyoung stopped whisking when he realized something. His eyes widen in shock. “ARE YOU TAKING A VIDEO?” he gasped loudly.

Jaehyun just giggled seeing the older panicked through the video camera. 

Doyoung put aside his work - the bowl of batter - and made his way toward Jaehyun, “Delete it!”

Jaehyun who was recording the older kept on smiling while trying to escape from the older. In the midst of playing catch, Jaehyun had still didn’t forget to record Doyoung who was furiously trying to make him stop recording. Doyoung was running toward him and he quickly moved away. He couldn't help but smile at the view of Doyoung's furious face. Doyoung looked so cute in his eyes.

“Yah, Jung Jaehyun!” Doyoung whined. “Stop it,” he was getting annoyed that the younger managed to escape from him. And he was embarrassed a little with the camera kept on point at him. He couldn’t help to feel conscious over the camera. 

It was like a race over the house where Doyoung kept on chasing Jaehyun while the younger just continued on the recording as if he was a personal VJ for the older - a.k.a running man show. (everyone knew this, right?) 

“Jaehyun,” Doyoung uttered the younger's name and he stopped from chasing suddenly. 

Jaehyun also instinctively stopped. He looked at the older. “What?” he sweetly asked. 

“Aren’t you gonna stop?” Doyoung said, catching his breath. He tried to ask very softly, hoping that Jaehyun would stop.

Jaehyun chuckled as he watched his hyung who was clearly annoyed, again he was still recorded the moment on cam. “Fine, I’ll stop,” he said, finally give up because he didn’t want to upset the older anymore. “But come closer first.”

Doyoung raised his eyebrow but still walked closer toward. It was not like he had any other choice left because theoretically, Jaehyun was obviously more strong than him. Hence he can’t win a physical fight. It was better to give up early so that he wouldn’t waste any other unnecessary energy. He didn't want to sweat himself. That was not an option. Doyoung was just one step closer toward Jaehyun. He looked straight at Jaehyun’s eyes, wondering why the younger still haven’t ended the recording. His hands felt itchy and he really wanted to grab the camera since it was quite close to himself. It was right beside him and it's bugging him. His eyes couldn’t help but glance at the camera.

“You’re really beautiful, hyung,” Jaehyun casually said as he stared deep at the older’s face, smiled. 

“Huh,” Doyoung couldn’t help but blush upon the praise. It made him forget the bugging sensation he felt as he was giving a hundred percent focus on the younger. “Jaehyun,” he shyly said. 

“Have I ever told you, hyung?”

“Wh-what?”

“That you have the prettiest eyes ever,”

Doyoung’s heart started on beating fast. He felt butterflies in his stomach and blushed even more. His face heated upon that. “Jaehyun,” he softly uttered. “Quit it,” he said, playfully punched Jaehyun’s broad chest due to embarrassment. It was one of Jaehyun's thing to do for making him felt embarrassed with such compliment. He never said he disliked it.

“Aish, I really don’t want to stop recording or delete this,” Jaehyun said, pretending to be sad. He was a good actor.

Doyoung cleared his throat as he snapped himself from falling to Jaehyun’s flirting skill. “Jung Jaehyun,” he said in a firm voice, fully well knowing that Jaehyun was just pretending to be sad. However, he still let out a small smile seeing how cute the younger was. His Jaehyun was so cute.

“Okay, fine,” Jaehyun said, gave up. “But in one condition,” he added. 

Doyoung raised his eyebrow, somehow feeling nervous. “What now?” he asked, again no choice but to accept. 

Jaehyun smiled brightly, very wide as he managed to make the older agreed with him. “Come closer,” he whispered, sweetly.

Doyoung shivered when he heard that deep voice Jaehyun made. “We’re already close enough,” he exclaimed, seeing why should he come even closer. 

“Come on, hyung.” Jaehyun whined.

Doyoung sighed gave up, “Fine.”

Jaehyun smiled sheepishly and Doyoung looked at the younger weirdly. Ignoring that, Doyoung obeyed and moved closer. They were already standing close to each other, facing each other so so close. “Hyung,” Jaehyun said, making Doyoung paid attention to him. “Look at the camera,” he said and Doyoung looked at it without question.

With one hand free, Jaehyun quickly grabbed the older waist - sneakily - and held it tightly. 

“H-huh?” Doyoung was surprised when he felt Jaehyun’s touch on his body. He instinctively looked at Jaehyun, only to get a double surprised as he received a soft touch from the younger’s lip on his forehead. “Jaehyun?”

But Jaehyun didn’t stop there, he continued on putting his little touch on to the older’s eyes, nose and lastly the lip. “Mine,” he said, by the end. 

The last was rather intense. At first, it was only a quick peck on the lip but Doyoung felt like he didn’t get enough of it so he shyly asked for more. Jaehyun, on the other hand, didn’t hesitate to do it and accepted the older’s request very well. It was not like Jaehyun can rejected such an offer, right? Hence so, they kissed rather intense and honestly it made Doyoung forgot one important thing. 

That the whole thing was being recorded. 

Jaehyun didn’t lower the camera at all and just continued on recording everything. Jaehyun, however, was well aware of it. 

In other words, he planned all of these.

...

When they ended the kiss, as Doyoung was trying to catch his breath, suddenly video camera pop in his head - he didn’t know how- and it made him realized something so embarrassing. “Jae-jaehyun, the camera, you stop record, right?” he asked, to make sure.

“No, I don’t.” Jaehyun innocently answered. 

Doyoung gasped, feeling all red. “Did you just recorded everything?” he asked again.

“In fact, I did?” Jaehyun answered, blinked his eyes as if he didn’t do anything wrong. Everyone, Jaehyun was a great actor, never forget this.

Doyoung pouted when he realized that he was being played in the younger’s hand. “I hate you,” he said and then rested his head on Jaehyun’s shoulder. He was super shy. He wanted to hide.

Jaehyun just smiling upon his great success. He felt the older’s head on his shoulder and he tightened their hug. “You love me, I know,” he said and kissed the older’s hair. 

Jaehyun then ended the recording then.

...


	3. babysitting ft Haechan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung had to babysit Haechan and things happen again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kay, this is crappy. Forgive me

It was one fine day, repeat, one fine day. However, a very handsome guy named Jung Jaehyun didn’t feel the day was fine at all. Why? Apparently he was annoyed by _something_. 

Jaehyun walked, side by side with someone and annoyance build up inside him. He didn’t mean to feel that way but yeah, he did. He just can’t help it. 

And that someone was Doyoung. Doyoung noticed this uneasy aura that Jaehyun radiated. He kept on glancing at the younger as they walked. As he noticed how Jaehyun showed his annoyance without hiding, he sighed and said, “Jaehyun-ah, don’t be like this.”

Jaehyun pouted in responded, “But I thought this is a date!” he exclaimed, saying as if he got scammed by the older. 

“I never said we're going for a date,” Doyoung shook his head, trying to explain. “I just say, let’s go out,” he responded. In his defense, he never told the younger that they were going for a date. Okay, maybe he did never tell the _real_ purpose of this outing. But he didn't want to say that.

Jaehyun frowned, childishly. He stopped walking making the others stopped as well. “Well, I don’t think it’s going to be us,” he said, pointed at himself and Doyoung. “Babysitting this kid,” he then pointed at a kid who walked behind him. 

The said kid just rolled his eyes in response. 

“Don’t mad at Haechan,” Doyoung playfully slapped Jaehyun’s arm and then went to hug Haechan defensively. 

Jaehyun’s jaw dropped, disbelieved that Doyoung just chose the kid over him. “Hyung!” he said, with a little high tone. He was whiningin fact.

Haechan then sticks out his tongue to tease Jaehyun making Jaehyun felt even more annoyed than ever because he knew how Doyoung adored the kid. Note, Doyoung always adored his little kids - Jeno, Mark, Jaemin and etc.

Jaehyun then looked at Haechan and untagged the so-call hug, forcefully. He then grabbed the surprised Doyoung and successfully wrapped the older in his arms. He smiled feeling so satisfied - even though what he was doing was rather childish - and then said, “Doyoung is mine.” he claimed, proud.

Haechan scoffed in responded. He can’t believe it. _Adults are so childish. It’s unbelievable_. “Excuse me, but I am his cousin,” he stated then, looked at the two grown-up men in front of him up till down. Why was this adult feeling jealous at him?

Doyoung blushed though, suddenly being held by his lover. He loved hugs, no doubt. “Jaehyun,” he said, cleared his throat. He felt a little thumping in his heart as if his heart were dancing in rhythm. “Quit it,” he whined, as he tried to free himself - it was when he realized he needed to be a responsible adult - at least in front of his cousin.

“My love,” Jaehyun then said released the older from himself. “Can only be mine,” he added, proudly.

Haechan looked at his cousin and saw how the older all red from that statement. He then watched the _weird_ behaviour of his cousin’s boyfriend and suddenly an idea just flashed through his mind - somehow it’s evil. He smirked as he thought of a simple plan. Note, it was known that Haechan was a naughty boy. “However,” he started off. He then quickly grabbed his cousin who was standing right in front of him and pulled the older closer to him. “Today, this hyung is mine,” he claimed and hugged Doyoung, smirking afterward.

“Not you too,” Doyoung sighed as he looked at his cousin. He was now trapped being in Haechan’s arms. He then looked at Jaehyun who seemed to be furious - he was glaring at Haechan actually. He gulped and have the feeling that things were about to get ugly. 

Anyway, both of them were basically shooting lasers at each other.

Doyoung sighed again. This was not what he expecting when he invited them for an outing. He thought both of them would get along well. “Guys,” he said, tried to calm down the two of them.nHowever, both of them - Jaehyun and Haechan - didn’t hear it and just then, something more childish just happened and Doyoung just couldn’t believe it that he was like in those dramas. 

Jaehyun pulled Doyoung toward himself, freeing Doyoung from Haechan, forcefully. Heachan in other hand didn’t back down and started to pull Doyoung back toward himself. And there, ladies and gentlemen, it was as if they play tug of war with Doyoung as a rope. 

“Mine!”

“No, it’s mine!”

It repeated for many times, back and forward for like roughly five minutes until Doyoung got all dizzy and anger boiled inside of him because the two people acted like he was kind of a property. 

“Yah!” Doyoung shouted, and it was anger tone of shouting making Jaehyun and Heachan stopped. He managed to break free because of it. He then glared at both of them. “Behave,” he said, his voice full of icy cold making Jaehyun and Haechan froze.

Because they knew, anger Doyoung meant not good. Doyoung is scary when he is mad.

Doyoung wasn’t smiling at all and Jaehyun knew he messed up, quickly he turned to the kid and said, “Let’s stop.”

Haechan shrugged, agreed. “Sure,” he also didn’t want to anger his cousin. Doyoung can be scary sometimes and he really wanted to avoid that.

Jaehyun then whispered something at Haechan. Both of them made an eye contact and somehow secured an agreement between them. 

Doyoung looked at both of them weirdly but stayed stoic.

Jaehyun then walked closer toward the older and whispered, “I’m sorry.” he apologized. He looked at the older and gave the most puppy look he can make - he knew it was Doyoung’s weakness. 

Doyoung narrowed his eyes. The younger just pull out his golden card. “I hate it when you do that,” he said.

“Forgive me, please, hyung.” Jaehyun said, not giving up.

“Are you gonna stop behaving like a child?” 

“But you like it when you get to baby me,” Jaehyun responded. 

Doyoung cleared his throat, “We-well that's true but-”

“-but I’ll stop being childish in front of Haechan.”

Doyoung didn’t immediately answer. He stared at Jaehyun’s eyes and the younger did the same thing. About 15 seconds so, Doyoung gave up. “Fine, kiss me and then I’ll forgive you.”

Jaehyun smiled in response. “Of course, my love.” He then took Doyoung’s hand and pull the older much closer. “I would gladly be on your service,” he added, smirked.

Doyoung’s face soften. He loved it when Jaehyun being like that. It made his heart all giggling and jiggling. 

“Yo, kid!” Jaehyun shouted and Haechan looked at him. “Close your eyes,” he instructed. 

Haechan gave a look but in the end, he just obeyed. Although he couldn’t hear what the two older were saying because they were whispering to each other, he had the feeling that they were gonna do some disgusting couple kinds of stuff. 

Seeing how Haechan had closed his eyes, Jaehyun looked back at his beautiful hyung who clearly was waiting for him. He smiled widely. “I love you, my beautiful,” he softly whispered and smooched Doyoung’s lip. 

“I love you too,” Doyoung replied. 

 

 

“Are you guys done?” Haechan asked, still closed his eyes.


	4. accident?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun got a phone call from Jungwoo saying that Doyoung got into an accident?

Jaehyun was sitting and resting in his house as he didn’t have any class for the day. As he was lazying around, his phone suddenly rang thus he quickly grabbed and answered it. “Hello?”

    “Jaehyun hyung!”

Jungwoo shouted through the phone and Jaehyun winced due to the loudness. “Yes, zeus?” he responded, rolled his eyes.

    “Um, I think,” Jungwoo said, but there was a hint of hesitation.

“What’s wrong?” Jaehyun quickly asked, not wanting to waste any time. It sounded serious.

    “Hyung, you should come to the hospital,” Jungwoo answered. “Now,” he added. 

When Jungwoo’s voice usually sounded so small and soft but this time it was quite loud and firm. Jaehyun suddenly sat up straight, nervous for some unknown reason. “Huh, what?” he responded. _Why should I go to the hospital?_ He didn't quite understand.

     “Doyoung hyung-”

“-what’s wrong with Doyoung hyung?” Jaehyun snapped, he cut Jongwoo off the moment he heard Doyoung’s name. Doyoung and hospital weren’t a good combination. It doesn’t sound good. He was worried. So freaking worried.

    “Accident?” Jungwoo answered, sound a little hesitate.

Jaehyun’s heart felt like dropping down into the abyss. His eyes widen, shock and his hands were shaking. “Is he-is he fine?” he asked, shuttering - full of nervousness. In his mind, he prayed so hard, nothing harm on Doyoung - although he still didn’t know what was this all about. He just wanted Doyoung to be safe.

    “Hyung is fine,” Jungwoo answered. “Just come to the hospital now. I’ll text the room address and room number,” he added and the call ended.

...

Jaehyun blinked his eyes, stayed statue for a while. He blanked and staring at nothing. He stayed like that, and when his phone vibrated indicating a new message came, it made him snapped to reality. Quickly scanned the message which only like Jungwoo said, just written address and room number. There was no info about Doyoung at all and it made him more anxious. What was happening?

Jaehyun quickly took his car keys and ran to his car, drove to the said hospital. _What’s going on? Does something happen to Doyoung hyung? Oh, please be safe, hyung._ He prayed.

...

Jaehyun walked - actually he ran - through the hospital halls and made his way to Doyoung’s room. Upon arriving, he stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath, to calm himself down. Then, carefully he slid the door opened.

“Jungwoo,” someone whined.

There was laughter fill in the room.

Jaehyun raised his eyebrow. _Huh?_

...

Jungwoo noticed someone had come, he looked behind him and saw Jaehyun. He smiled and called out, ”Hyung!” he then asked the older to come closer. 

The room contained six beds for patients and 3 of them were empty. Jaehyun walked to the end, by the window as it was where Doyoung seemed to be, judging by Jungwoo position. He couldn’t see the older yet due to the curtain that covered Doyoung bed’s section. As Jaehyun walked closer, he then noticed his love, Doyoung sat on the bed, smiling at him. He made an eye contact with the older and he softly called, “Hyung.”

Doyoung smiled, “Hey.” with his hand cast on.

“I thought I lost you,” Jaehyun blurted out softly as he moved closer toward Doyoung with teary eyes. 

Doyoung softly sighed but he smiled as he opened his free arm, indicating for a hug. “Come here,” he said and Jaehyun obeyed.

As they were hugged, Doyoung glared at Jungwoo. “Just what did you tell him, Jungwoo?” he asked, voice a little stern.

Jungwoo gave the older a sheepish smile. “I’m not very sure,” he said, tried to remember. “Maybe I say, you got into an accident?” he added. “But I told hyung are fine,” he tried to defend himself. “I swear!”

Doyoung sighed as he shook his head. _No wonder, Jaehyun looked restless_. The poor guy was misunderstood. 

Jaehyun broke the hug and looked at the older. “What happen, really?” he asked, curious. 

Jungwoo looked at Jaehyun and then Doyoung back to back. His heart was feeling nervous and unsettled. “I’m sorry, it’s my fault!” he quickly apologized, admitting it was his fault.

Jaehyun looked at Jungwoo, raised his eyebrow. He then looked back at Doyoung, asking for more info because he still didn’t understand the situation with limit pieces of information. 

“Jungwoo somehow bumped into me really hard and I fell on my arms. It ended up broke my arm. That’s all. Nothing serious,” Doyoung explained. 

Jaehyun responded, “I see.” he stared at Doyoung’s cast arm the whole time with a serious expression.

Jungwoo looked at both of the elders. He blinked his eyes, understanding the situation. Although he felt quite guilty, he thought he should walk out of the room as the two lovers needed some time alone. 

And thus, Jungwoo disappeared. Since he already apologized after all.

...

“Is it hurt?” Jaehyun asked.

“Huh?” Doyoung looked at where Jaehyun’s eyes were staring at - his arm. “Not anymore,” he answered. “Thankfully it’s my left arm or things might be harder to live,” he added. According to the doctor, he needed to be cast at least for 2 months. Things were bound to get uncomfortable. 

Jaehyun looked up and smiled as he looked at Doyoung, “I can take care of you, hyung.”

Doyoung chuckled, “I’ll be fine.” honestly he didn’t get why he should be admitted into the hospital since he thinks he was fine. Well, maybe 2 days of living in the hospital might not be so bad?

“Still,” Jaehyun tried to argue, didn’t feel satisfied. “I’ll cater you.”

Doyoung looked at Jaehyun with the softest eyes look. He softly moved his hand and landed on Jaehyun’s cheek. He caressed it gently. “Are you that worry?” he asked, sweetly.

Jaehyun shivered at the older’s touch but he liked it. His hand also made its way to Doyoung’s hand who was caressing his cheeks and held it. “My heart drop.”

Doyoung giggled.

Their hands lowered from Jaehyun’s cheek but they still held hands. Jaehyun was playing with the older hands.

“Don’t laugh, I’m serious, hyung.”

“I know,”

“How do you even know?” Jaehyun pouted, upset because the older laughed at him. 

“Because you love me so much, so I know.”

It was Jaehyun’s turn to chuckle. He scooted closer and rested his forehead on the older’s. They were so close. They were both in their own world.

Eyes met eyes.

Nose met nose.

Breathe can be felt.

“I love you,” Jaehyun whispered.

“I love you too,” Doyoung responded, smiled lovingly.

Jaehyun moved to kiss Doyoung’s eyes - his favourite part. His hand moved to the back of Doyoung’s head and held it closer and made his way to kiss the older’s lip.

Doyoung was a little surprise but with the mood, he wasn’t too shocked by the sudden contact. He accepted and savored the younger’s lip. 

A little made out was finished, Jaehyun then said, “I love you so much.”

Doyoung giggled, loving the attention.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn, I'm really bad at the kissing scene. I failed. I don't know how to write. Sorry guys.


	5. surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun has a little surprise for Doyoung

_tap, tap, tap, tap, tap,_

Jaehyun watched from far, in the living room with the television on with the lowest volume he could set on. He watched in concern as his love was battling with an assignment he did not have any idea off - since he did not take the subject. _Doyoungie hyung looks so stressed._

Knowing how he could not bother the older - Jaehyun would not dare to do so as he did not want to deal with a mad bunny - he chose to stay quiet and gave some space for Doyoung to finish the assignment. Although he wanted to admit, he wanted some attention from the older. He craved for the attention. 

Jaehyun leaned back against the couch, already losing focus on what the show was shown on the television. He stared at the ceiling, thinking of what he should do for a few days from now since he knew for sure Doyoung would only focus on his assignment - Doyoung is a person who paid hundred percent on his work without a doubt. He let out a sigh unconsciously.

Jaehyun blinked his eyes, once, twice and thrice before he suddenly thought an idea. His lip curled upward, smile till his dimpled shown visibility. He giggled softly as the thought of his idea was terrific. He sat back straight and relaxed his body, feeling proud of his brain for giving such an idea. He was going to make this idea come true and made it work. 

Jaehyun can’t wait for the day to come. 

...

Doyoung walked toward the house with tired eyes and his tired body. It did not really sure but he counted at least about a week he had to spend for a stupid assignment - oh he wishes he would score on that - and the number of hours he spent on sleep was less. As you can see, Doyoung is a person who treasures his sleeping time and for him to not have a good sleeping time means a cranky Kim Doyoung.

And Doyoung also misses a Jaehyun. 

Since he was giving his all for _again_ the stupid assignment, Doyoung had to ignore Jaehyun for most of the time. He wondered if Jaehyun was feeling upset but deep down he also knew, Jaehyun always understands him better than anyone else. 

Still,

Maybe, he should just go home faster and met Jaehyun. 

...

Doyoung entered the house with a beep from the lock. “Jaehyun-ah?” he called out as he soon as he put aside his shoes in the rack. However, he did not get any answer from the younger as he used to, making him felt weird. He tried to remember what day was it and was sure Jaehyun did not have any class at that time and that the younger usually wait for him. Curious, thinking maybe that Jaehyun did not hear him, he walked inside quickly and shouted again. “Jaehyun-ah!”

“Jae-” Doyoung was going to shout again but ended up being surprised by the younger who suddenly appeared in front of him. “Oh my!” 

“Hyung,” Jaehyun softly said with that wave toned he liked to use. He giggled upon the surprised looking older. Carefully, he held on the older’s hand and softly messaged since its been a long time he touched the older. 

Doyoung pouted. “What was that?”

“Are you surprise?”

“I almost got a heart attack.”

Jaehyun shook his head, grinned, “Ah, that can happen. I don’t want you to die.”

Doyoung rolled his eyes, snorted. “Of course, I’m not.” but he gave a smile anyway, “Gonna die.”

Jaehyun moved closer, smiling till his dimples appeared. “I miss you,” with his deep voice, giving the loving glaze he always made. 

_thump, thump, thump,_

Doyoung wondered if it is been that long since he was this close to Jaehyun. He hardly remembered when the last time they were this intimate. He can feel his heart was beating a little faster - a rhythm that he memorized - and he knew he was nervous. He was nervous because of the younger. “I miss you too,” he answered, softly.

“Can I kiss you?” Jaehyun asked, smiled.

“Do you have to ask?” Doyoung chuckled. 

Jaehyun smirked. As he pulled the older closer, he whispered in his deep voice, “Close your eyes.” and Doyoung obeyed. With one hand, holding tightly on Doyoung’s thin wrist, the other hand of his made its way to the back of the older’s head. 

The handbag that Doyoung was holding on the entire time fell down as he felt Jaehyun lean forward for a kiss. Jaehyun’s lips were against him. He knotted his fists in his shirt, pulling Jaehyun harder against him in responding. 

Jaehyun kissed Doyoung gently, carefully. As the older demand more, his tongue slipped inside the older’s mouth making the older shivered, feeling as if he was melting. Jaehyun can feel it. He can taste it. This was something he likes, something he missed doing. 

The make-out session was cut short when both of them needed to breathe. Jaehyun looked straight to the older fluttering eyes. He couldn’t help but press his lip on the older’s forehead. He loved this - this feeling. “You taste like strawberry,” he said.

“Stra-strawberry shake,” Doyoung responded, trying to catch his breath.

“Yummy,”

Doyoung blushed, “Sto-stop it.”

“Oh, I miss you, hyung,” Jaehyun’s hand fell down from the older’s head to the older’s back. He pulled the older for a hug and gently brushed his face to Doyoung’s face. “Even we live in the same house,” he added.

Doyoung gladly received the hug. His hands wrapped the younger’s waist and he rested his head on Jaehyun’s shoulder. “I’m sorry,” he apologized, felt guilty.

Jaehyun planted a peck on Doyoung’s ear to which the older flinched due to ticklishness. “Don’t say that. I didn’t mean that way,” he said, softly - not wanting the older to be in fault. “I know you’re busy.”

“But still, I could do better-”

“-but it’s fine.” Jaehyun cut off the older. “I can handle the loneliness.”

Doyoung broke free the hug, he faced the young and looked through the eyes. “Jaehyun,”

Jaehyun grinned, “Hyung.”

Doyoung let out a sigh, feeling he can’t win the argument. “Fine,” he said, gave up. He bent down to pick up his bag. “We have been standing in the hallway far too long.”

Jaehyun chuckled, shrugged. “I didn’t realize that.”

“Let’s go, I’m feeling a little tired.”

“What?” Jaehyun then smirked, “Kissing me?”

Doyoung widened his eyes, playfully punched Jaehyun. “No!”

“Ouch,” Jaehyun winched but end up giggling. He watched as the older rolled his eyes and walked toward the living room to which he followed. 

...

The moment Doyoung stepped into the living room, he stopped again. He blinked his eyes, couldn’t believe that he was in his own house. He turned to look at the younger to demand some answer but only to be greeted with a sheepish smile from Jaehyun. 

“Jaehyun, what is this?” Doyoung asked, pointed at their living room to which had been well decorated with couch being spread out so that they can lay on like a bed. Pillows were put around the couch, looking so comfortably - any many little pushies that Doyoung likes. Blankets were nicely put there - pastel colour. The coffee table that was originally there was set aside but it wasn’t empty. There were soft-drink and alcoholic beverage with snacks on it. Doyoung also couldn’t help but notice a pile of CDs to which he assumed to be Jaehyun’s old collection of movies. 

“What do you think, hyung?”

Doyoung pouted because Jaehyun didn’t answer him straight. “Quit being secretive, Jae.”

Jaehyun chuckled, quickly gave the answer the older want as he did not want to make the older angry, “A little present from me to hyung.”

“Present?” Doyoung looked at the younger in confused. “Why?”

“I know you’re tired these days. Heck, I’m sure you hardly get enough sleep so I thought of doing this. We can have a movie night together and cuddle together,” _just because I want to do so_. “And I’m fine if you fall asleep halfway because I want hyung to relax.”

“So, you prepared all of these?” Doyoung was flustered as he showed the whole beautifully and quite comfortably set.

Jaehyun nodded his head.

“Oh,” Doyoung soften - he felt touch, really. “You don’t have to do these. I-I don’t deserve this,” he said, feeling bubble inside. 

Jaehyun brushed the older’s hair softly, chuckled seeing how Doyoung was flustered by his simple surprise and he was quite happy with the result, knowing the older was clearly happy with it although say otherwise. Doyoung can be what people call tsundere sometimes. “What are you talking about, hyung?” he responded. “You deserve all of these and I know, hyung will do the same thing to me if you’re in my place.”

“I-I don’t,” Doyoung tried to deny.

“Yes, you do,” Jaehyun argued. “You like to take care of people more than you think, hyung.” _especially me._

Doyoung stared at Jaehyun’s eyes. Although he always heard how Jaehyun never-ending praise of his own eyes, he too, liked Jaehyun’s eyes. It was shining, at least to him. And it can also be piercing making him weak always. “You know me more than I do, as always,” he softly said. 

Jaehyun let out a soft chuckled, “Because I like you, I paid attention to you more than anything else.”

Doyoung couldn’t help but smiled. He was really touched by what Jaehyun say to him. He felt warm inside. “Oh, you make me fall for you even deeper.”

“Oh, that is what I’m aiming for,” Jaehyun replied. “Fall for me,” he added, chuckled.

“I love you, Jaehyun.” Doyoung giggled, leaned to kiss the younger.

“I love you too, hyung.” Jaehyun also leaned toward the older. Planting a quick and simple yet lovely kiss, they both giggled together. 

...


	6. day out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun forced Doyoung to go out for a date.

Jaehyun opened the curtains and smiled as greeted the sun that shined brightly of the day. He hummed his favourite song and he jogged out from his room, feeling so joyful. He walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Then he took out jams that they had and put on the table. He then took slices of bread and put in a toaster. As he waited for it to toast, he quickly made his way to Doyoung’s room.

_Knock, knock, knock_

Jaehyun heard the noise over the door but there still no sign of the older. He chuckled, knowing that Doyoung might still be sleeping since the older is quite a sleepyhead. He then chose to just open the door and made himself in. Twisted the knob of the door, he walked inside with a bright smiled as he greeted by the view of certain older still sleeping comfortably. He giggled as he walked closer. He stopped at the side of the bed and carefully brushed Doyoung’s soft hair, to which the older responded whined in sleep. _He still hasn’t awake._

“Hyung,” Jaehyun said, still brushed the older’s hair. “Hyung,” he repeated as there was still no movement from the older. Remembering the toaster might already be ready, he chose to be roughly and shook the older body and shouted, “Hyung, wake up!”

This time, Doyoung woke up. He mumbled something and he stretched out his body. He rubbed his eyes and unconsciously yawned. He opened his eyes, saw Jaehyun who currently sat by the edge of his bed. He blinked his eyes and his hand made his way toward the younger’s hand, grabbed it. They held hand as they stared at each other. 

Jaehyun chuckled. He thought that Doyoung might still feel sleepy as the older still haven’t moved from his sleeping position. “Hyung, wake up,” he softly said as his hand was playing with Doyoung’s. 

Doyoung let out a sigh. He really disliked waking up in the morning but since the younger was making him up, he had no choice. “Good morning,” he said, sat up. 

“Good morning, hyung,” Jaehyun replied. He quickly smooched the older’s cheek. “Breakfast is ready, get ready,” he added and stood up. He then walked out of the room. 

Doyoung nodded, yawned again.

...

Both of them were in the kitchen, sat opposite to each other over the small dining table, eating the breakfast that Jaehyun had made - a simple toast with orange juice. They were chatting some kinds of stuff when Jaehyun suddenly asked. 

“Hyung doesn’t have anything plan for today, right?”

Doyoung munched the last piece as he shook his head. He swallowed it and then said, “I plan to sleep.”

Jaehyun chuckled, “You just wake up, are you gonna sleep again?”

“I love to sleep. It’s my favourite.” Doyoung responded. 

“Ah, come on hyung. The weather is great.”

Doyoung glanced at the window. He nodded weakly, “Yeah. It does bright too much.”

Jaehyun pouted. It was not going to what he wanted. “Hyung, lets-”

“-stop!” Doyoung said, cut off Jaehyun to which making the younger shock by it. “I won’t go,” he said, firm.

Jaehyun’s jaw dropped. He didn’t expect for the older to said it. “I didn’t even say it. How do you know I was going to ask that?” he asked, upset because he got rejected literally. 

Doyoung drank his orange juice. “How long to do think I know you, Jaehyunie?” he smirked.

“Not fair,”

“Nothing is fair in this cruel world.”

“Hyung,” Jaehyun whined, still wanted to make the older go out with him. 

“No,”

“Please?”

“No,”

“Pretty please?”

Doyoung watched as Jaehyun do all sort of cute things - aegyo - just to make him go out. Ah, he really did not want to go out and it was such a bother to do so. He rather sleeps and does nothing but the younger was working hard to persuade him. He let out a sigh. “Fine!” he gave up.

Jaehyun’s lip curved upward, smiling. “Really?” he asked to make sure.

Doyoung nodded. 

“Yeah!” Jaehyun shouted, celebrated himself. He looked at the older and then said while smiling. “I’ll make sure hyung will have fun today.”

“Let’s go somewhere cold,” Doyoung added, chuckled as he watched the excited Jung Jaehyun. _Are you that happy?_

...

_Step, step, step_

“Why must we go hiking?” Doyoung complained, annoyed. This was not he agreed on when they go out. 

Jaehyun who was walking - hiked - behind Doyoung, quickly messaged the older’s shoulder, trying to ease Doyoung’s feeling, “We aren’t really hiking though.”

Doyoung stopped his track and turned around to shot a look at the younger. _Really_? - his face was questioning the younger state of mind.

“Okay, maybe it is a hike,” Jaehyun said, knowing how the older couldn’t take the joke. He gave a sheepish smile. “We are going to the valley, so a little hike is inevitable,” he added. 

Doyoung sighed, pouted then, “This is so tiring.”

“Just a little bit more, we are almost there,” Jaehyun said with his most bright voice, trying to hype out the older. 

Doyoung just rolled his eyes but he still continued walking. Jaehyun in the other hand quietly giggled as he knew how the older always soften when it comes to him. 

...

They arrived at the valley approximately about 10 minutes later. Thankfully, there weren’t many visitors even though it was summer vacation. Jaehyun felt proud of himself for choosing such a location because he knew how Doyoung kind of dislike crowds. He felt happy at the same time, thinking about how they can have their own time peacefully in the valley. 

Jaehyun immediately grabbed Doyoung’s wrist and dragged to where the water was, “Let’s dip our feet here, hyung.” 

Doyoung just let the younger dragged himself. He smiled fondly as he watched the younger cheerfully like a little kid who was excited to play. As Jaehyun took off his shoes, he followed. As they both holding hands, they dipped their feet together.

“Ah, so refreshing,” Doyoung exhaled. He felt like his tiredness due to the hiking disappeared. 

Jaehyun moved closer and stood by the older’s side. He then asked, “It’s great that we come, right?”

Doyoung turned looked at the younger. He smiled. Though honestly he preferred lazing around at home in his bed but being out here with Jaehyun was not bad. Cross that, being with Jaehyun anywhere was never bad. “Yeah, it’s great,” he answered, not wanting Jaehyun to know what he really felt deep down inside his heart. 

Jaehyun held the older’s hand and his lips formed a mischievous smile. He took a glanced at the older who was busy playing with the water. “Hyung?” he softly called. 

Doyoung turned at the younger, hummed. But he noticed the younger was smiling _weirdly_. Doyoung didn’t feel right - he knew something was about to happen which he didn’t know whether he would like or not. “What?” he asked, after not receiving any words from the younger. He blinked in confusion. 

Without any words, Jaehyun pulled Doyoung toward him in force and they both fell in the water. 

_Splash_!

“W-what?!” Doyoung exclaimed as he wiped off the remaining water on his face, still shocked because he fell in the water - all wet. He turned to look at Jaehyun who was busy laughing. “Yah, Jung Jaehyun!” he shouted, glared. 

Jaehyun was laughing. He was having fun obviously. When he heard his name being called out by the older, he gulped in nervousness. He gave a sheepish smile and then said, “Surprise?” he blinked his eyes, playing it innocently. 

“I don’t need this kind of surprise.”

It crossed in Jaehyun’s mind that maybe Doyoung was really angry this time. _What to do? What to do?_ His pupils were shaken unconsciously in terror. “Um, hyung-”

_Splash, splash, splash_

Jaehyun blinked his eyes, jaw dropped. He watched the older was smiling and giving him peace signs with both of his hands. Water was dripping down his face, Jaehyun wiped everything. This was not he expected. 

“Did I outdid you, Jaehyun?” Doyoung said, stuck his tongue out. He then giggled at the end when he was how speechless the younger was. It was hilarious. 

Jaehyun chuckled, “Is this how are we gonna play?” 

“You’re the one who starts first!” Doyoung childishly accused, was ready getting up.

Jaehyun smirked, quickly grabbed Doyoung’s wrist before the older managed to stand up perfectly. 

Doyoung was bending, looked down at the younger who was sitting on the ground in the water in confuse. “What?” he said.

“Do you think I’m gonna end it like this?” Jaehyun said, smiling with his visible looking dimples. 

“Huh?” Doyoung was confused. “What are you talking about?”

Again, Jaehyun pulled Doyoung toward him, making Doyoung lost his balance and fell in between Jaehyun’s legs. Doyoung exclaimed - whoa - as he fell down. There was a little splash but his face wasn’t wet since there was Jaehyun. At that moment, Doyoung was in between Jaehyun’s legs and Jaehyun was in between Doyoung’s arms. 

Doyoung looked up at Jaehyun’s face who right in front of him. He can feel his hands hurts due to the ground that fills with rocks, stones and a little muddy. In the midst of pain, he can felt the younger’s breathe as they were so close. His heartfelt fluttered yet again. Doyoung sometimes amazed with himself. He had been in a relationship with Jaehyun for so long, even so, he can still feel the butterflies in his stomach everytime he was so close to Jaehyun. Just what kind of magic this the younger do for him to feel like this?

Jaehyun moved his legs, making the older trapped in between him. He casually moved his hands brushed Doyoung’s wet hair. “Have I ever tell you that you have the most beautiful eyes, hyung?”

“You did,” Doyoung answered. “Many time in fact,” he added, smiled.

Jaehyun chuckled, “I must be so obsessed with your eyes.”

Doyoung pouted, “That’s not good.” he let out a fake sigh and said, “I need you to obsess with me.”

Jaehyun chuckled at his adorable hyung. He moved closer and put on a quick kiss on the older’s cheek, making the older giggled. “I am obsessed with you, hyung,” he said. “I love you so much then you ever imagine,”

“Awww, that so sweet,” Doyoung said, feeling the warm fuzzy feeling inside him. “But Jaehyunie, can I move already?” he suddenly said, looking so weary. “The ground is so painful,” he whined. 

Jaehyun tittered at the older whining. “Alright, but give me a kiss first,” he said.

“In this position?” Doyoung asked. 

“Ah, come one,” Jaehyun pleaded. “Hyung,” he sang.

Doyoung rolled his eyes, “Fine!” he gave up. In the end, he always did no matter how much he protested. “You're so spoiled,” he mumbled.

Jaehyun smiled, “I’m your spoil baby.”

“Ah, shut up.”

Jaehyun moved closer - Doyoung took the sign and closed his eyes - he put his lips on the older’s lip, kissed. As his hands moved toward the back of Doyoung’s head, he bit the upper lip of the older making the older winced, allowing him to enter the older’s mouth. 

Doyoung felt weak but he loved the attention that he got from the made out. As he felt him losing balance, he quickly moved his hand off the ground and grasped on to Jaehyun’s already damped shirt. 

Their kiss somehow lasts long.

 

 

and they played in the water at the valley for quite a long time, until both of them got caught a cold for the next day.

...

**Author's Note:**

> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/writethedust)


End file.
